1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing or locking structure for a mobile utility cart, and more particularly to such a sealing structure for a mobile utility cart commonly called a “medical emergency crash cart” or simply a “crash cart”, for medical emergency use in hospitals and other medical institutions. The sealing structure in accordance with an aspect of the present invention enables all storage sections of the crash cart to be locked and sealed, indicating that the crash cart contains a full complement of readily accessible medical equipment, instruments, and supplies. In addition, the locking structure enables an operator of the cart to unlock and unseal a single section of the cart or to unlock and unseal all sections of the cart simultaneously.
For purposes of this application the terms “locked” and “sealed” are used synonymously to mean that the various sections of the cart are held in a closed position or condition until a seal is broken in a way that can be easily confirmed to permit one or more of such sections to be moved to an open position or condition. The term “lock” is not intended to require that any section must be “unlocked” by use of a separate mechanism such as a key.
2. Description of Related Art
A medical emergency crash cart commonly contains medical equipment, instruments, and supplies that may be required while responding to medical emergencies, particularly for medical procedures practiced in cases of cardiac emergencies. However, the crash cart may be equipped for any type of medical emergency. The crash cart generally includes a housing having a plurality of bins, drawers, shelves, sections, and/or compartments for storing medical equipment and supplies such as syringes and drugs.
After all sections of the cart have been fully stocked with equipment, the cart is locked or sealed until the equipment is needed during an emergency. An unbroken tamper-proof seal indicates that the cart is fully stocked. During an emergency, the cart is unlocked or unsealed to enable access to the medical supplies within the cart. After the emergency, the cart typically is sent to a pharmacy department where an inventory of the cart is taken and missing items are replaced. When the cart is restocked, the cart is locked or sealed again until the next emergency.
Current crash carts employ conventional cart locking structures that simultaneously lock or unlock all sections of a cart when actuated. An advantage of such cart locking structures is that the cart can be unlocked quickly. However, if only a single item is needed from one section of the cart, a complete inventory of all sections of the cart must be made after use, which is a very time consuming task. Accordingly, one drawback of current crash carts is that discrete sections cannot be selectively unlocked during an emergency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,610 (Welch et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,983 (Carlson et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,830 (Johnson et al.) disclose mechanisms for locking multiple sections of a cart. A commercial product, known as the Starsys™ Passive Lock Security System, available from InterMetro Industries Corporation, has a number of drawers. In this product, each drawer is provided with a separate breakable or frangible seal such that any one drawer may be opened while the remaining drawers remain closed and sealed. Therefore, it can be confirmed by examination of the seals which have been broken and, therefore, which drawers need to be restocked. However, while the mechanisms disclosed in these patents have many advantages, they are not well suited for selectively unlocking one section of the cart while leaving other sections locked.
For these and other reasons, the crash carts and related locking structures of the prior art are not entirely satisfactory. A need exists for an improved crash cart and related locking structures for providing selective access to multiple sections of the cart.